


Got A Date

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce never returned to the Avengers after the Hulk took off in the quinjet, but there's one person who knows where he ended up.From the prompt: Prompt: Natasha eventually finds Bruce living in a small hut on an island. Every few weeks she takes some time off from training the new avengers to see Bruce. Each visit she brings a duffel bag full of things for Bruce (books & whatnot). c:





	Got A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :) I love all my post AoU fics, they're my babies.

“I think we can call it a day,” Steve announced to his fellow Avengers as the sound of Natasha pinning Sam on the mats for the umpteenth time.   
  
“You couldn’t have called it an hour ago,” Sam groaned, letting his head fall back on the mat.   
  
Natasha was back on her feet and offered hand to her teammate with a smirk. Sam reluctantly accepted the hand let her help him up.   
  
“Thanks,” he said when he was back on his feet.   
  
“It’s the least I could do. What is it now, 39 to 0?” she asked jokingly.   
  
“One of these days Widow, I’ll get you,” Sam countered as they walked over to join Steve.   
  
“You’re all talk Bird Boy. I’ll believe it when I see it. Until then that mat has your name all over it,” she teased, lightly elbowing him in the ribs.   
  
Sam didn’t have anything to say after that and only chuckled as he shook his head. Steve just laughed as he followed the pair out of the training gym. The three walked in silence for a moment before Sam broke it.   
  
“We’re all going out for food later, you planning on joining us Romanoff?”   
  
“I’m gonna have to pass boys,” she told them. “As much as I enjoy watching you two treat every meal like a professional eating contest, I’ve got a date.”   
  
Both men stopped and exchanged a glance before looking at Natasha with identical confused expressions.   
  
“A date? Really?” Steve asked in disbelief.   
  
“Yes,” she answered, rolling her eyes at the super soldier.   
  
“With who?” Sam asked this time, his eyebrows raised in question.   
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she replied with a smirk and a wink before disappearing down the side hallway that lead to her personal quarters.   
  
“What are the odds that she’s telling the truth?” Sam asked, not yet able to pick up on when the former assassin was serious or just messing with them.   
  
Steve’s eyes widened at the realization that he wasn’t sure, even after years it took him to catch on to her particular brand of humor.   
  
“I’m not sure,” he admitted and they just stared at each other for a moment before continuing down the hall.   


* * *

Natasha sighed, relieved and exhausted as she stepped out of the boat she’d chartered to get to the remote island she was currently standing on. She thanked the owner of the boat and gave him a few extra dollars for making the long trip. As the boat’s motor roared back to life and backed away from the shore, Natasha slipped her sandals from her feet to enjoy of the white sand between her toes. With her shoes in one hand and a small duffle bag over her shoulder she began the short, but familiar, trek up the beach.   
  
It wasn’t long before she found the small, nearly unnoticeable, break in the tree line and slipped back into her sandals before heading down the thin, worn path in the jungle. About a hundred yard in the path began to widen until it opened up to a clearing. In the center sat a tiny house with a dirt path leading to the front door and another wider one, meant for a car, that lead into the trees and eventually to a road.   
  
Natasha couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face when she laid eyes on the house. It had been over a month since she’d been able to get away from her work with the new team to visit, but now that she was there she could feel the excitement building in her chest and spreading all over her body until she was practically buzzing.   
  
She didn’t waste any time getting to the front door and forewent knocking, instead walking right in. She quickly closed the door behind her, took her shoes off one last time, and set the duffle bag over her shoulder on the two person table in the kitchen area. She looked around for the house’s sole occupant. He wasn’t in the combined kitchen/living room and the jeep had still been parked next to the house leaving only one other place for him to be.   
  
Natasha crept quietly through the living room to where a curtain separated the bedroom from the rest of the house. Silently, she pushed the curtain out of the way to reveal the cramped room barely big enough for a bed and dresser. Sound asleep in the middle of the bed was none other than Bruce Banner. Natasha’s heart skipped a few beats at the sight of the scientist spread out in the middle of the bed in only a pair of boxer shorts with his mouth hanging open slightly as soft snores filled the small space.   
  
It took all of her willpower not to go over and hop into bed with him, but it was still pretty early and he more than likely hadn’t gone to bed at a decent hour. It didn’t matter though because the second she started to close the curtain, Bruce began to stir. He groaned as he rolled over and blinked against the bright light streaming in through the window.   
  
Natasha watched quietly as he stretched and sat up. She couldn’t keep her laughter at bay any longer when he started grumbling under his breath as he looked around for his glasses. The small chuckle that escaped before she covered her mouth was enough to get his attention. His eyes snapped over to her and widened when he realized it was her.   
  
“Nat?” He questioned, his voice still a little rough from sleep.   
  
“‘Morning,” she said with a smirk.   
  
“I didn’t think you were coming,” he said rubbing his face in order to wake up.   
  
“Well, things were pretty slow so I figured they could hold things down for a couple days,” Natasha explained. “Sorry I haven’t been able to make it out here for so long,” she added in apology, looking down at her feet.   
  
“It’s not a big deal, I understand,” Bruce quickly reassured her. He stood from the bed and crossed the short space between them, coming to a stop right in front of her. “I’m just glad you’re here now,” he added, reaching up to cup her cheek.   
  
Natasha smiles and brought her hand up to take Bruce’s hand and squeeze it lightly.   
  
“Me too,” she whispered before closing the remaining distance between them and softly pressing her lips to his.   
  
After several moments, Bruce broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Natasha’s, a smile of his own making it’s way over his features. Natasha lightly pecked his lips one more time before threading her fingers through his and pulling him out of the bedroom.   
  
“I brought some stuff for you,” she said, leading the way into the living room.   
  
“It couldn’t wait until I got dressed?” Bruce asked with a chuckle.   
  
Natasha turned and shook her head before letting go of Bruce’s hand to retrieve her duffle bag. While Bruce took a seat on the couch, she unzipped the bag and began emptying the contents beside him. She handed over several magazines and a few books she knew he hadn’t read. Bruce quickly flipped through one of the magazines with a satisfied nod as Natasha passed over some clothes, a few snack foods that she knew he liked that weren’t available in the small town nearby, and a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a piece of string. She sat it on top of the pile of stuff in his lap.   
  
Bruce looked down at the neatly wrapped gift and then back at Natasha with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“Open it,” she urged, watching him expectantly.   
  
He didn’t waste anymore time and ripped the paper and string away to reveal a picture frame with an old picture of the two of them and the words “Never say never” etched in fancy script along the bottom of the frame. Bruce smiled softly to himself as he ran a finger over the picture. It was from when just the two of them went on one of their little adventures through the city. They’d been on a walk through Central Park when a photographer insisted on taking their picture in front of the fountain. Bruce had declined, but Natasha pulled him beside her with a big grin on her face while he’d only been able to muster a shy smile. It was one of the fondest memories he had from his time in New York and wondered how she’d gotten her hands on the photo.   
  
“How did you?” he questioned, finally meeting her gaze.   
  
“I have my ways,” she informed him with a smirk. “Happy birthday.”   
  
“Thank you,” he said leaning in for another kiss. “I love it.”   
  
“You’re welcome,” Natasha breathed out when the kiss was broken.   
  
“What should we do while you’re here?” Bruce asked setting everything Natasha brought aside.   
  
“It’s your day, whatever you want.”   
  
“I don’t care, I’m just happy you’re here.”   
  
“Don’t get all sappy on me Banner,” Natasha laughed.   
  
“I’m serious.”   
  
“How about we go swimming?” she suggested, not wanting to waste her time off indoors.   
  
“Does that mean I can get dressed now?” Bruce questioned sarcastically.   
  
“I don’t know, I’m kind of enjoying the view,” Natasha said tapping his chest.   
  
Bruce actually blushed at that and looked away as he stood from the couch. “I’ll be right back,” he muttered disappeared around the corner.   
  
Natasha smiled contently to herself and rested her head on the back of the couch. She could only remember a few times in her life where she was truly happy, if only for a moment, but there with Bruce was the happiest she’d been in a very long time and she savored every moment of it. The joy she felt when she stepped foot on the island made the distance worth it.   
  
“Are you ready?” Bruce asked, reappearing in a pair of swim trunks and a tank top.   
“Race ya!” She yelled, springing from the couch and sprinting out the front door.   
  
Bruce shook his head and followed her at a light jog. God, he loved that woman.   



End file.
